


candied hearts and red lace

by overcastskeleton



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: A strip tease, Aftercare, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Steve's dirty mouth, Unprotected Sex, m + f receiving, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: You want to surprise Steve for Valentine's Day, so you show up at his door wearing just a trench coat and some lingerie.
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You
Kudos: 12





	candied hearts and red lace

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my late Valentine's Day gift to you all. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Takes place pre Colombia.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey,” Steve says with a sigh. He sounds tired, the heavy edges of his tone betraying the events of the long day.

You have no trouble picturing him now, sitting up in his hotel bed and leaning against the headboard. One hand cradling the phone, the other rubbing the tension out of his jaw. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” you mumble, twirling the cord between your fingers. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he groans. “Just wish I could be at home with you. Did you get the flowers?” 

You smile at the memory of the large bouquet of roses that had greeted you at work this morning, and the shock on all your coworkers’ faces. 

“They were on my desk when I got in this morning. You should’ve seen Lisa’s face, she was so jealous.” You laugh. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” 

“Yeah, well. I know you don’t usually like that kind of stuff, but I didn’t know what else to do.” You hear the bed squeak as he gets comfortable. “Couldn’t give you something in person, I had to improvise.” 

“It was perfect, babe,” you reassure him. 

Steve bites back a yawn. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, baby. Take you anywhere you like.” 

“I just want you.” 

He chuckles. “You’re corny.” 

“You love me.”

“I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.” And then a pause. “Hey, honey…” He trails off, but doesn’t finish. Doesn’t have to, you can hear the slight strain in his voice. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“You sure? I don’t want you spending tonight alone.” 

You shake your head. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got Ziggy and wine and lots of chocolate.” 

Ziggy, is the tabby cat you, and, reluctantly by extension, Steve, had adopted last year. But your beloved feline is spending the night at a friend’s house. You have plans other than passing the time with only wine and a shitty romantic comedy to keep you company. 

“Tell Stardust I said hello, and to stay off my goddamn pillow.” 

“I’ll pass the message along, but you know he won’t listen to me. He misses you.” 

Steve scoffs. “I’m sure he does.” 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, honey. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You place the phone back in its cradle, and look up at the clerk who’s trying to look like she hasn’t been eavesdropping the whole time. “Thank you.” 

She’s a sweet, older lady. Her hair greys at the roots, where the red dye has begun to fade. Her smile is warm, eyes bright and welcoming. If anyone was built for hospitality, it’s her. The bold font on the badge she wears tells you her name is Dawn, and her favorite food is key lime pie. Charming.

Dawn greets you with a smile. “It’s really no problem, dear. How long have you two been married?” 

“Almost a year.” You fiddle with the simple wedding band on your finger. 

She nods. “Oh, the honeymoon phase. I remember that well, my husband and I couldn’t keep our hands off of each other for long. Drove his brothers crazy, they couldn’t stand to be in the same room as us. But if you saw my Johnny, you’d understand…” She smiles faintly. “He passed around this time five years ago.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

She shrugs and waves off your concern. “That’s just a part of life, dear.” 

“How long were you married?”

“Thirty-six years.” Dawn grins. “Sweet of you to surprise your hubby though, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” She writes a number down on a sheet of paper and tears it from the notepad. “Room 328. Elevator is down the hall and to the left.” 

You take the paper, running your fingers over the torn edges. “He better. I didn’t drive four hours for nothing.” You fold the sheet of paper and tuck it into your pocket. 

“We’re having a deal on room service that runs until midnight, in case you two work up an appetite. Menus are in the room.” Dawn tips you a wink. “Oh and don’t worry if you don’t finish before then, just call the front desk and I’ll get you all taken care of.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You return the gesture. “Thank  _ you _ , Dawn. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

She gives you a wave, and you leave the hotel lobby, heading for the elevators. Your high heels  _ click-clack _ on the linoleum floor like a metronome. 

It was a spur of the moment decision to make the drive from Miami to Orlando. You wanted to do something nice for your husband, something spontaneous. After all it wasn’t his fault you were spending the holiday apart; he was working on some big bust. That didn’t stop him from feeling shitty, even though you’d told him multiple times it was fine. So, you’d thought as you’d dressed up in a new lingerie set and threw your coat over it, if he couldn’t come to you, why not just go to him. 

You just hope he’s not too tired.

The elevator doors open on the third floor and you step out, following the swirling red and gold patterns on the carpet to the door of Steve’s room. The hotel is nice, certainly not the seediest place he’s stayed in, and it was all on the taxpayers’ dime, so you couldn’t really complain about the amenities.

You knock on the door, shifting your weight from foot to foot. The hallway is cool, and you shiver as the air hits your bare legs. Driving up was hell, it seemed like everyone hopped on 95 at the same time, and ducking into the hotel lobby bathroom to pull off your dress was a little awkward, but you’d made it. The look on Steve’s face would be more than worth it. 

Growing impatient, you knock on the door again, a little louder. From the other side of the door comes the sound of rustling and a steady stream of cursing. Your husband’s got a mouth like a sailor, a trait you actually find endearing. It brings a fond smile to your face. 

You brush a few curls out of your face and pop the top button of your coat just as the door opens, revealing Steve.

He clearly just woke up, blonde hair flattened on one side and skewed up on the other. He’s wearing only a rumpled pair of flannel pajama pants he must have only thrown on for modesty’s sake. Steve prefers to sleep naked most nights, something about getting his money’s worth of the sheets he splurged on. 

His sleepy eyes meet yours, baby blues widening when his brain finally catches up. 

“Honey? What’s wrong? What are you doing here?” Steve rubs at his face with the back of his hand. “Where’s the cat?”

“Everything's fine.  _ Ziggy _ is with Kim.  _ I _ wanted to surprise you,” you say. “You gonna keep me standing out here?” 

Steve steps aside to let you walk past him and shuts the door behind you. “Consider me surprised.” He looks you up and down with furrowed eyebrows. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“You like it?” You show off the grey trench coat, rolling your eyes when Steve just raises his eyebrows. “It’s part of your surprise.” You squeeze his chin and kiss him chastely. “Hope you’re not too tired.” 

“For you? Never.” He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest. “What’s the rest of the surprise?” He brushes your collar to the side and presses his lips to your neck. 

You shake your head. “Not yet.” You run your hands up his back, kneading your palms into his shoulder. “How was your day?” 

“Long.” Steve presses his forehead into your collarbone. “And fucking boring.” 

You push him back towards the bed gently. “I think I can help with that.” 

“Yeah?” Steve tugs you forward, hands fisted into the fabric of your coat. “What do you have in mind?”

You take a step back, nodding towards the bed and Steve sits down, hands resting on his lap. He tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowed as he waits. Your husband is many things but  _ patient  _ is not one of them. He taps his fingers on his knees, fidgeting slightly as you slowly pop the next button. 

“C’mon, baby, you’re killing me,” Steve groans.

You smile coyly, and the next button reveals a sliver of your dark skin. 

He sucks in a breath, leaning forward. “Are you naked under there?” The thought makes his heart race, and his cock twitches to attention. He shifts on the bed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Not quite.” You undo the rest of the buttons and let the coat gather around your shoulders. You do your best shimmy and it seems a little silly, but with the way Steve’s eyes darken as they watch your every move, you can’t help but feel sexy.

The coat falls to the floor, pooling around your feet, and there you stand before Steve clad in scarlet lace. The fabric is sheer, a halter top and skirt that leaves next to nothing to the imagination. It’s held together by straps that criss-cross over your ass and up your back. You’re quite literally wrapped up in a bow for him. 

Steve’s eyes trail over your body, mouth drying out. His lips part, eyebrows raised to his hairline. He rubs at his jaw, a smirk creeping over his face. “Well  _ goddamn _ , honey.” He lets out a low whistle. 

You turn in a circle, slowly letting him take you in. His gaze slides over your body like fire, from the crown of your curly head, to the souls of your heel-clad feet. Your skin prickles with excitement, heat filling your belly and dampening the thin panties you wear. 

“C’mere. Just wanna look at you.” He reaches towards you and you move to stand between his legs. 

Steve splays his hand across your hip, fingers sweeping over the waistband of the skirt. They run the length of it, around your waist, and gently tug on the bow that sits over your ass. He squeezes your butt, a grin on his face as he now sits eye-level with your breasts. They spill out over the top of the bra, tantalizing in their fullness. 

His lips brush the underside of your breasts when he speaks. “You look fucking beautiful, baby.” 

“Think so?” You run your fingers through his hair, weaving it between your fingers and tugging lightly. 

Steve groans, skimming his teeth over your clothed nipple. “Fuck yeah. Almost don’t wanna take it off.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” The question is breathy as Steve’s mouths at your nipple through the fabric. 

“Could stare at you for hours, darling.” 

“Who’s the corny one now?” Yout knees buckle under the weight of his stare. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

Steve pulls away from your chest, a smirk on his face. “I think I might.” 

“You know, I didn’t drive four hours just to model for you, right?” You look down at him.

He pats your rear. “Can’t I just look at my wife for a little while?”

“You can  _ look _ at me tomorrow. I want you to fuck me tonight.” 

Steve laughs, tilting his head back. “God, I love you.” He manages to pull himself together and pats the bed. “Sit down.” 

You sit beside him, bouncing on the soft mattress, and move to toe off your heels. You’re stopped by Steve’s hand on your thighs, pushing them apart so he can settle between them. 

“Leave ‘em on,” he says, with a firm shake of his head. 

A smile tugs at the corner of your lips. “Yes, sir,” you tease, leaning back onto your elbows. 

Steve’s eyes flash up to yours, a small shudder working its way straight down to his cock along with all the blood in his body. Lightning arcs in his pupils, the black of them nearly swallowing his irises. They betray the calm demeanor he shores up. 

He clenches his jaw, rubbing your calf. “Oh, you’re trouble, honey.” 

“Can’t make it easy on you.” You lift your hips towards his face.

He catches a glimpse of your cunt, and the flimsy red lace that covers it. It takes everything in him not to pull you against his mouth right then and there. But Steve will be damned if he lets his dick get the best of him tonight. He’s gonna take his time, make sure that every goddamn second of your long drive was worth it. 

Steve pulls your hips to the edge of the bed. You arch your back to aid his inquisitive fingers. They trail up your body, tugging gently on the ribbons that circle your waist. He undoes the knots with deft fingers and pulls the skirt away.

He exhales sharply, kissing the inside of your knee. “Shit, darling.” His lips drag along your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

You moan breathily, heart flitting in your chest as he nears the crux of your thighs. You can almost taste your desire for him. It pools in the back of your throat, warm and treacly, making your head spin. 

Steve presses an open mouthed kiss to the top of your inner thigh, nosing at the damp fabric. He hums under his breath, hand curling into the waistband of your thong. He lets it snap back against your skin, a smirk on his face when you squirm underneath him. 

“ _ Baby _ ,” you say pointedly with a huff. “Hurry up.” 

He laughs quietly at your impatience, teeth sinking into the meat of your thigh. “Wanna take my time with you. Eat you right.” His mouth hovers over you, warm breath hitting your dripping folds and making you shudder. 

“Think you mean  _ treat _ ,” you correct, biting your lower lip. 

Steve’s eyes lift to yours. “Nope.” He kisses your clothed clit and you buck your hips towards his face. “Careful, sweetheart.” His tongue darts out, turning the red fabric a shade darker. 

“I want you so fucking bad,” you whine. “ _ Please _ .” 

“I’m right here, pretty girl.” He tugs your panties down your legs and tosses them over his shoulder. “Just relax, I’m gonna take care of you.” Steve leans forward and gently kisses your cunt. 

His fingers dig into your thighs, thumbs parting your folds for his tongue. It slides against you in broad strokes, top to bottom, swirling around your clit. He slurps the sensitive bud into his mouth, working at it with his lips. Your elbows give out under you and you fall flat on your back, a broken moan working its way out of your throat.

Steve groans, pulling off of your clit just long enough to say, “Taste so good. Love your sweet pussy, baby,” before he dives back in.

His mouth is all over you, hot and wet and relentless. The slide of his lips and tongue steal the breath from your lungs and provoke reedy cries from you. Your chest heaves, and sweat dots your skin. You’re gushing, coating his face, and still Steve seems to press ever closer to you. He devours you like a man starved, feasting on you with filthy smacks of his lips. 

Your fingers tangle into his hair, holding him against you as your hips grind onto his chin, desperately seeking the orgasm you’re already embarrassingly close to. Your ankles cross over his back, heels lightly scraping his skin and Steve moans. If the sharp sting bothers him, he doesn’t say anything.

“Yes, baby, please.” You press your head back into the mattress, tweaking your nipple with your free hand. “Oh, I’m right there.”

Steve pushes your leg up towards your chest and presses two fingers into your cunt. You take them easily, aided by the mix of his spit and your arousal. They crook inside of you, sweet pressure that nearly has you falling apart. Steve fucks you open, his digits making hot, filthy noises between your legs. 

“Eyes on me, honey. Lemme see your pretty face,” he mumbles with a mouthful of you. “C’mon.”

It takes every bit of strength you have to lift your head, and even more to hold his gaze when you catch a glimpse of him. Steve, framed by your quivering thighs, lips swollen and shining with the evidence of your arousal. 

“There she is, there’s my pretty girl.” He gives you an almost feral grin, eyes lust blown and dancing. “Want you to come for me, baby. Can you do that? Be my good girl and come all over my face?” His fingers press deeper inside of you and you gasp, unable to speak for a moment. 

You settle for nodding, wanting so badly to give him everything. Steve flattens his tongue against your clit, lapping eagerly and the dam breaks. You give and you give until you have nothing left. Steve is more than ready to receive, pulling your hips flush against his chin. 

His tongue laves over you with sated moans at the taste of you. They only heighten the waves of pleasure that ripple through you. Clumsy, repeated cries of his name tumble from your lips and into the air. You know the inhabitants of the neighboring rooms will hate you by the time it’s all over, but you can’t really find it in yourself to really care.

Steve pulls away from you with one last kiss to your clit. You fall limp against the mattress, moaning quietly at the sensitivity. 

“So pretty when you come for me,” He praises, squeezing your hips. 

You roll your head to the side, limbs heavy as you slowly drift back down to earth. Steve smiles up at you smugly, wearing your slick on his face like a badge of honor. You cup his face and sweep your thumb over his bottom lip. His lips part, sucking your digit into his mouth. Another hot spike of desire races through your body when his tongue cleans your finger off. 

“C’mere.” You push yourself back onto the bed, settling on the plush pillows, and gesture him forward with a crooked finger. 

Steve crawls on top of you, lips immediately slotting against your own. He grinds his hips into yours, the weight of his hard cock pressing into your thigh. You wrap your arms around his neck, carding your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

His tongue pushes between your lips insistenly, as if he can’t wait to bury himself inside of you any way that he can. You respond eagerly, hungry for a taste of yourself. It’s easy to get lost in it, the heat of his body on top of you, the exploration of his tongue and the slide of his large palms on your skin. They roam the soft contours of your body, one squeezing your breasts, the other pushing at the waistband of his pants. 

You stop his hand and he pauses, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“What?” Steve asks, resting his forehead against your own. His breath is shallow, voice rough around the edges with his desire for you. 

With what little surprise and momentum you can muster, you push at his shoulder. Steve, sensing your end goal, lets you roll him onto his back. He looks up at you with an amused smirk, fingers tightly gripping your hips. 

You lean forward and cage his head between your arms. His head lifts off the pillow slightly, expectantly, and he groans when you only brush your lips over his. The corner of your mouth ticks up. What a joy it was, to see your husband all frustrated, like putty in your hands. 

“Not fair to tease, honey,” Steve whispers, his cheeks flushed. 

“Look who’s talking.” You laugh, kissing along his jaw to his ear. “Thought I’d return the favor. I know how much you like my lips wrapped around your dick.” 

“Jesus, sweetheart.” Steve bites out a curse, hips bucking into yours. “You and your dirty mouth.” He smacks your ass.

“Only for you.” You placate him with a swift peck. 

He props himself up to watch your slow descent down his body. His hand rests on your head gently, careful not to mess up your hair, but with enough pressure to push you further. You kiss down his body, revelling in the hitching of his breath when your teeth scrape lightly against his heated skin. When you look up at him, he’s watching your every move with hooded eyes. 

You rub at the imprint of his cock in his pajama pants and Steve groans, eyelids fluttering shut slightly. You pull at his pants, lips following the lowering waistband, sweeping at the expanse of his hips. His cock springs up between you, hard and swollen with need and arching towards his stomach. 

“ _ Shit, baby _ ,” he huffs as you spit into your palm and wrap your hand around the base of him.

You stroke him slowly, still mouthing at his hip bone and the top of his thigh. Slowly, achingly slow, you kiss up the shaft, tracing the ridges and veins of him with your tongue. You almost wish you had touched up your lipstick, so you could leave a mark on him. Translucent pearls of precum bead at the swollen red tip, and you lick them off, moaning at the taste. You were as addicted to him as he was to you. 

Steve’s growing impatient, if the shallow thrusts of his hips towards your face was any indication. His hand presses into the crown of your head with more force, and there’s a plea forming in his screwed up face. 

You decide to have mercy on him, and without any further preamble, wrap your lips around the head of his cock. A choked groan falls from his lips, followed by a breathless moan of your name that has you pressing your thighs together to relieve the ache. You don’t stop the slow flicks of your wrist, not even as you swallow down more and more of him. 

“Fuck, yeah, honey.” Steve stares up at the ceiling, breathing harshly through his nose. “Good girl, Just like that. Mouth feels so goddamn good.  _ Shit _ \-- keep going.”

He’s heavy on your tongue, stretching your lips open. You lick at the underside of him, swallowing slowly as the beginnings of tears prick your eyes. The taste of him fills your belly with fire, his groans sends pangs to your clit. It’s almost embarrassing just how much sucking his cock turns you on. 

You suck him down as far as you can, ignoring the ache in your jaw and the hot tears that run down your face. Greed is the only word you can use to describe the feeling inside of you. The one that wants as much of his cock in your mouth as you can take and then some. The one that longs for the taste of him, for him to fill your mouth, coat your throat. You know he’s going to want to come inside of you, and you can’t help feeling just slightly disappointed. 

Sure enough, Steve’s hand untangles from your hair, coming to cup your face. He beams when he feels his length pressing against your cheek. “Look so pretty with my dick in your mouth, sweetheart. You do it so well.” He brushes a tear that falls down your cheek. “Think you look better with it inside of you though.” He holds you down a little longer, before guiding you off of him. 

There’s a string of spit trailing from the head of his cock to your lips. It breaks, dangling on your chin before falling onto the blanket. You whine at the loss of him, lips drawn into a pout. 

Steve squeezes your chin. “C’mon, don’t give me that look.” He raises his eyebrows. “Don’t you wanna ride me, honey?” 

A tempting offer. You tilt your head to the side, pretending to consider it. 

“What do you say, pretty girl?” He rubs your lower lip. “Know you like to be on top.” 

His twinkling eyes are your undoing. You move into his lap, wiggling your hips as you settle on top of him. Steve kisses you again, and you laugh against his lips at his awkward attempts to kick the flannel pants off. He nips your bottom lip and the peals turn into a strangled moan. With the offending material finally in a heap on the floor, Steve flops onto his back. 

You reach behind you, pressing Steve’s cock between your folds. You both moan at first contact, lips parting as the wet heat of you coats the length of him. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” His grip on your hip tightens. “Wanna be inside you, baby. Bury myself in your pussy.” He pulls you closer, and the head of his cock presses against your clit. 

You sigh, bottom lip trapped between your teeth. You lift up onto your knees, legs parting as you sink onto him slowly. Your eyelids screw shut, a pinched expression on your face at the sweet stretch of your cunt around him. Your hand covers his on your hip, a quiet moan falling into the space between you. 

Steve’s face mirrors your own, an expression of bliss painted over his features. He’s so hard it hurts, and you’re so warm and tight it makes his head spin. It takes all his willpower to keep himself from bursting right then and there. He takes a steadying breath, fingers digging into your skin so hard he’s sure to leave bruises.

You rock your hips forward slowly, another breathless whine of his name bubbling up from the back of your throat. You brace yourself, hands pressing into Steve’s chest as you lift off of him slowly. When you drop back onto him it punches the breath from your chest. Your name leaves his lips in a quiet huff. 

“Love how you feel inside of me,” you whisper. 

The way Steve looks up at you, a wild mix of adoration and pleasure, makes your pulse flutter a little faster. He loves you from this angle, loves that he can see all of you. Every expression you make, every roll of your hips. The subtle arch of your back as his cock brushes that one spot deep inside of you, your face, screwed up in concentration as you take what you want. He’s got a front row seat to all of it, and he happily drinks it in. 

“So beautiful, baby. That’s it.” His hand trails up your back to undo your bra. Steve tests the weight of your breasts in his hands, fingers gently pinching and pulling at your dark nipple. He sits up, lips seeking purchase on the curves of your breasts. He sucks a mark into the side of one, fingers still playing with the other.

You continue your rhythm, tantalizingly slow up and down movements, driven by his hands on your body and his panted breath on your skin. It’s unhurried, you take your time just basking in the feel of each other. Could be hours that you spend like this, moving slowly above him, it doesn’t matter. All that matters in this moment is him. There’s nothing else, no one else, but each other. 

“I love you,” you whisper into his hair. 

Steve holds you to him, strong arms wrapped around your waist, a hand splayed between your shoulder blades. He seems to want to meld your bodies together, become one with you as you rock against each other. “I love you,” he mumbles, kissing underneath your chin. “Fuck, I love you so goddamn much. Fucking perfect.”

He fits a hand into the hollow where you bodies meet, rubbing his thumb against your clit. “Want you to come, honey. Let go for me.”

Something swells inside of you, a glow that builds and oozes, until you’re no longer able to hold it all in. It flows out of you with a whimper, and you’re clenching around Steve’s cock, hips stuttering to a stop as the waves crash over you. You shudder and sigh and sing as you fall apart, your body shaking, and Steve holds you through it all. He presses kisses along your arm, across your shoulder, murmuring sweet little tokens of his love. 

“That’s my girl,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against your collarbone. 

Steve lets your breathing even out, waits for your thighs to stop shaking before pressing your back into the mattress in search of his own release. He slides back into you, wrapping an arm around your thigh. Your heel digs into his side as he fucks into you, all tenderness replaced by wanton need. 

You hold onto him for dear life, nails scoring red crescents into the freckled skin of his shoulders. Marks he’ll proudly wear for the next few days or so until they fade, and that he’ll ask you to make again. Pain spilling into pleasure, a heady, intoxicating mixture he’d gladly get drunk on. You arch against his chest, crying out his name as he drives into you over and over with hard, deep thrusts. 

“Pussy feels like fucking heaven, baby. Takes me so well, like a fucking glove.” His teeth scrape the shell of your ear. “So fucking tight, gona fill you up, honey. Watch it drip out of you, you want that? Want my cum?” His fingers curl into the slats of the headboard, using the bar for leverage.

You nod, cheek rubbing against his. “Fill me, baby.” Your thighs close around him in a vice. “Want it so bad.” 

Steve’s hips meet yours a couple more times before he spills into you with a shattered groan of your name. He grinds into you, fucking you full of his cum until he stills above you with a kiss to your neck. You whimper at the sensation, the weight of his body on top of yours, his cum leaking out onto the comforter. 

You really hope the hotel changed the sheets often...on second thought, the less you knew, the better.

“Thank you,” he says, falling boneless on top of you. 

“For what?” You run your fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“Getting all dressed up and coming to see me.”

“Didn’t want you to spend Valentine’s Day alone.” 

“Oh? Is that why you showed up at my door pretty much naked?”

“I had a coat on too.” 

“Semantics.” He lifts his head to smile at you. “I missed you.” His fingers work at the straps of your heels, taking them off and rubbing your feet. 

You kiss him. “Missed you too. Two weeks away is way too long to go without seeing you.” 

“I’ll file a complaint.” Steve slips his softening cock out of you. “Tell em my wife needs me home.” 

“My hero.” You roll out of bed onto shaky legs. 

Steve swats your ass as you walk past him into the bathroom. “Did you pack a bag?” 

“It’s in the car,” you call from the bathroom. 

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. I’ll go get it,” he says, and you hear the jangle of keys and the soft click of the door.

There’s a white button-up shirt waiting for you on the bed when you finish cleaning up. You slip it over your shoulders, inhaling the sharp scent of Steve’s cologne that clings to the soft material. You crawl back onto the bed, taking the phone off of the receiver and dial the front desk. The soft ringing fades into the background as you study the plastic menu on the bedside table. 

Dawn answers cheerfully. “How can I help you?” 

“It’s the Murphys, in room 328,” you say. “I’m wondering if it’s too late to cash in on that Valentine’s Day special?”

“Ah yes, how’d that surprise go, dear?” You can hear the knowing smile in her voice. 

“Perfectly. He didn’t know what hit him.”

Steve walks in, carrying your duffel bag. He gestures towards the phone, mouthing:  _ Who’s that _ ? 

_ Front desk _ . You hold up the menu. He nods, dropping your bag and shrugging off his jacket.

“I’m glad it all worked out for you two. Lovebirds shouldn’t spend this holiday alone, you know,” Dawn babbles, and you wonder if she takes an interest in the sex lives of all the hotel’s patrons. If so she must be a busy lady. 

Naked again, your husband joins you in bed, kissing his way up your legs. You push him away, fixing him with a firm shake of your head. Steve just shrugs, an innocent look on his face, but you see the mischief in his eyes.

“So what will you two be having?” Her voice pulls you away from Steve’s advances. 

“One second.” You cover the mouthpiece. “What do you want?” . 

“ _ You _ ,” Steve mumbles, and his lips are on your thigh again. 

You roll your eyes. “ _ To eat _ .” 

“Same answer.” 

“Stephen-Edward Murphy...”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want, honey.” His thump sweeps over your knee. “Long as I can have you again for desert.” 

“Jesus Christ, you’re terrible.” 

“You love me,” Steve parrots your words from earlier. 

You dig your foot into his side as if to say “You’re lucky.” 

“Are you still there, dear?” 

“Yes.” You clear your throat. “We’ll have the chicken and pasta, and a bottle of m- _ merlot _ .” You fight to keep your voice somewhat even as Steve’s hands push your thighs apart, and his tongue flicks against your clit. 

“Will that be all. We have dessert too--”

“That’s it!” You squeal, fingers tightening around the receiver. “Thank you.” You all but slam the phone back onto the hook. “You couldn’t have waited two more minutes?” 

Steve teases a finger against your cunt, eyes dark again and lips quirked upwards. “Time is money, sweetheart. Speaking of, how long do you think we have?” 

“Thirty minutes, maybe.” You drape a leg over his shoulder. “Think that’s enough?” 

“Oh honey, that’s plenty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: mxsamwilson


End file.
